Alguien Diferente
by Katnisskuruta089
Summary: Pareja: Silva/Uvogin Tiempo atras, cuando aun era estaba aprendiendo el negocio familiar. Silva tiene que cumplir un trabajo, sin saber que esto le haria conocer a alguien diferente.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie.

**Advertencias:** Contenido Shounen -ai -relación hombre con hombre –

**Nota de la autora:**

Este Fanfic participa en la actividad del mes de Marzo del Foro _COMUNIDAD DEL CAZADOR: parejas Crack._

Me tocó escribir sobre Uvogin/Silva.

Finalmente Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

**Alguien Diferente**

La mayoría de las veces, su trabajo se concentra en tan sólo una cosa, matar. Pero de vez en cuando realizan otras tareas, claro que aun así cobran una gran cantidad de dinero.

Recordaba la primera vez que había conocido a ese gigante confiado. Y ahora tenía que buscar su cadáver, era una triste situación para reencontrarse con él. Pero trabajo era trabajo.

* * *

Las calles de la ciudad estaban desiertas y era una noche perfecta para asesinar. En ese entonces aún estaba aprendiendo el negocio familiar.

Llevaba días persiguiendo y vigilando a su objetivo. Un político muy rico de una ciudad pequeña, pero que pronto estaría mudándose a otra ciudad mucho más influyente. Sabía de sus planes para mudarse el próximo fin de semana, para ser precisos el sábado en la mañana. También sabía que el hombre iría a una reunión el viernes por la noche, así que lo atacaría una vez que fuera de camino a casa.

Pero como sucede en este negocio, las cosas más inesperadas pueden pasar cuando los planes ya están hechos.

El político se dirigía a su lujoso auto. Se subió con torpeza, así que lo más probable era que estuviera borracho. Trato de encender el coche pero no sirvió de nada, alguien había cortado los cables de corriente. Lo siguiente que hizo el hombre fue llamar a una grúa, y esperar a que llegara. Mientras esperaba, encendió un cigarrillo y fumo tranquilamente.

La calle estaba desierta y poco iluminada, la mayoría de los negocios estaban cerrados - a excepción del bar en el que había estado- pero no le preocupaba, no era la primera vez que se quedaba a solas en la oscuridad de la noche.

Escucho un ruido provenir del callejón más próximo. ¿Que era? No le importó, probablemente un gato o un perro buscando comida entre la basura. Siguió fumando, mientras su pie golpeaba el suelo con impaciencia.

Una figura surgió de entré las sombras del callejón donde había oído ese ruido, y el hombre no tuvo oportunidad de sorprenderse. En un parpadeo estaba muerto.

Silva había visto a la figura acercarse, pero no se había movido de su lugar. Por la forma en que vestía, pensó que se trataba de un vagabundo o algo parecido. Se reprendió a sí mismo, y sabía que aún le quedaba mucho por aprender.

El hombre que había asesinado a su presa, tenía una piel morena y cabello gris. Aparentaba tener entre los 20 y 30, aunque no estaba seguro. Usaba una playera blanca sin mangas y unos pantalones desgastados. Mientras Silva observaba a Uvogin, éste último reviso los bolsillos del político y tomo todo el dinero que traía consigo. Después se giró en dirección a donde se encontraba Silva:

-Oye tú, ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Quién eres?- pregunto el gigante. Silva bajó de un salto el edificio donde se encontraba y se unió al gigante.

-Asesinaste a mi objetivo- le dijo fríamente el peliblanco y le señaló con la cabeza al político muerto.

-Ah- exclamó el gigante- lo siento, pero yo necesitaba dinero y éste estaba en el camino. No es nada personal, si quiero algo lo robo. De cualquier forma, ¿para que lo querías?

-Tenía que asesinarlo- le volvió a responder de manera fría

-¿Enserio?- dijo el gigante- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Es más, deberías estar agradecido hice tu trabajo-

Precisamente eso era lo que molestaba a Silva, pero no pensaba decírselo al gigante. Como asesinó profesional, que un novato le quite su presa, es decepcionante.

Estaba a punto de marcharse pero el gigante lo detuvo.

-Yo no hago este tipo de cosas- suspiró- pero como disculpa te invitare a beber. ¿Qué dices?- le sonrió el gigante.

-No gracias

-Vamos, sólo una copa. Además es aburrido beber sólo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Sin rencores?

De alguna extraña manera el gigante término convenciéndolo, y aun así no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-Silva- le respondió

-Yo soy Uvogin- le respondió el gigante.

Había algo en él, era diferente a mucha gente que había conocido. Podía decir que era un cambio refrescante. También podía notar que era una persona simple y directa, de alguna forma no pudo evitar sentir cierta simpatía por el gigante.

La noche transcurrió y bebieron un poco - claro en otro bar diferente, ya que la policía no tardaría en llegar a investigar la muerte de ese político-

Y el gigante término emborrachándose y al final Silva tuvo que hacerse cargo del gigante. Aunque estaba tentado a dejarlo por ahí tirado y cuidarse por su cuenta; era un boca floja cuando estaba borracho y si lo encontraba algún policía y Uvogin empezaba a revelar que él había asesinado al político y si mencionaba a Silva, se encontraría en "problemas". Tal vez irían tras él, aunque no era muy probable que dieran con él, pero era mejor evitar molestias innecesarias. ¿O sería que esa simpatía que sintió por el gigante nublara su juicio? ¡No, de ninguna manera!

Así que se llevó al gigante a un complejo de departamentos abandonados, escogió uno que estuviera vacío y metió a rastras a Uvogin. Lo dejo caer en un sillón viejo y mohoso, y estaba listo para irse.

Sintió una mano alrededor de su muñeca que lo jalaba con fuerza, ¡Vaya que tenía una fuerza monstruosa!

Silva cayó sobre Uvogin, sobre sus piernas.

-Sólo quería agradecerte tu compañía- dijo el gigante con aliento alcohólico y después prosiguió a plantarle un beso al asesino.

Silva no tuvo tiempo para esquivar su jugoso beso, pero eso no le impidió enviarlo a un sueño profundo poco después de que el gigante se separará de él.

De las personas más extrañas que había conocido en su vida, Uvogin era la más rara e interesante. No estaba seguro de si el gigante recordaría haberlo besado, pero sinceramente para él sería una experiencia difícil de olvidar.

Le parecía irónico que su hijo Killua, se hubiese sentido tan interesado en alguien que es muy parecido a Uvogin -por lo que le había contado Killua de Gon-

Y aunque no había conocido al gigante por mucho tiempo, sentía tristeza de saber que había muerto y a la vez orgullo, porque sabía que habría muerto luchando.


End file.
